


The Best Hugs

by harrymalfoypotter22



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dom Lucius Malfoy, Dom Severus Snape, Harry Needs a Hug, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Sub Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:18:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4137249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrymalfoypotter22/pseuds/harrymalfoypotter22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus always gives the best hugs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Hugs

Harry has always needed extra affection. His empathy levels are high enough for him to reach out when he needs attention. Harry tries to keep the power to himself, not wanting to bother either of his doms.

Harry loves hugs, cuddles, snuggling or even an absentminded to brush through his hair. Although Harry loves hugs from both his doms -they have very firm comfortable bodies - Severus gives the best.

Yes, Lucius gives the best hugs with Harry's face pressed against his chest and his hands running through his hair, but it's different with Severus.

************************************************************

Harry stood in the doorway of Severus' study watching him. He's doing his paperwork and he has has a lot. He was just with Lucius in the training room when he felt the overwhelming need to have a hug. He knew Lucius wouldn't give him one then.

He was intent on getting one from Severus, but when he got there he started getting second thoughts. Maybe Severus was too busy, maybe he didn't want to see him, maybe-

"Harry would stop loitering and come in here? " Severus called.

Well he's been caught now. There's no going back.

"Yeah. What are you doing?" Harry said while walking in. When Harry walked in Severus looked up and beckoned him over with a finger. 

Harry walking over with a confused stare. When he was got there Severus pulled him into his lap. His Dom started to comb his fingers through Harry's hair. 

Harry sighed in relief as some the extra magic he had started to seemingly melt off when he knows that logically his Dom was pulling the magic into his core. He felt better all the same.

This was why Severus gave the best hugs. If it was Lucius he'd have to ask. With Severus he just seemed to know. 

He gave the best hugs because you never need to say anything.

He knows.


End file.
